


Hurricane

by Suphomie



Series: The Experiments [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: ADHD, Abusive Relationships, Child Abuse, Evil!Theo, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Short Tempers, Social Anxiety, trying to justify abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of 'The Experiments', in Theo's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

_"You were gone for a long time." Stiles commented one day while they were eating dinner._

_Theo looks up from his meal. "I was just out, babe. Were you lonely?"_

Theo knows that he's not normal. 

He never has been, and never will be. The dread doctors made sure of that. He doesn't feel things. Not like normal people do. He's never cared about anybody in his entire life. Well, except Stiles, of course. But Stiles is a completely different story.

He _needs_ Stiles. Stiles is his rock, his anchor, his entire world. If he didn't have Stiles, he doesn't even know what he'd do.

Just as he needs Stiles to need him back.

That's why he has molded their lives into their current situation. Theo makes the money, Theo provides everything. And at this point, it's all Stiles knows, he couldn't survive on his own even if he wanted to. Which he doesn't, and that's something Theo makes sure of too.

He gives Stiles just enough to keep him somewhat happy. A TV, books, and of course, love. Despite all that, though, he knows leaving Stiles alone too long isn't a good idea. He gets in these.. _moods_ , where he won't speak, won't eat, will hardly get out of bed without being told to. So Theo makes sure to keep him close, keep him feeling cherished and happy.

At first, their little arrangement worked fine.

Everyday, Theo would come home to Stiles, who would (try to) make a nice dinner for Theo. Then they'd retreat to the bedroom, and Stiles would let Theo take out his stress on his body. They had a few hiccups, a few beatings until Stiles understood this is their world now, and that was his place in it.

But after a year of Stiles being cooped up in the house day after day, he began to get restless. Even constant reassurance did nothing to help anymore. His nightmares got worse, his anxiety sky rocketed to an unbearable level, he was such a nervous wreck he'd flinch at every slight move Theo made.

_"Can I go with you next time?" Stiles asks, caution in his voice. He knew well that if he said something that angered Theo this nice dinner could turn violent quick._

_"No." Theo says back, taking his hand across the table, "You're too weak, Stiles. They'll eat you alive out there."_

Stiles is in pain a lot. He has a lot of lasting scars, little kinks that followed him after their escape. 

He was freezing. Inside and out. He couldn't stay outside too long because he'd get sick. And that was a shame, because he loved going outside. After years of being denied the sun, Stiles dreaded to be kept inside for too long. And Theo honestly couldn't blame him. 

So he started making up stories.

_"Really?" Stiles asked, looking down, back at his dinner._

_Theo nods his head. "All the other wolves would try to take you away from me, baby. It's not safe."_

They were children's tales, really.

He told Stiles all about all the wolves that would take him away, of all the monsters that come out only at night and that's why Stiles mustn't leave without Theo.

Stiles is a smart person, a clever one. But his problem is that he trusts Theo. Why would Theo lie to him?

Theo didn't have time to feel bad about this, because he was doing it to keep Stiles out of harms way. To keep him from trying to leave.

_"You could protect me." Stiles suggested._

_Theo sighed. He was not making this easy. Stubborn little thing, he was. "Why risk that? What if a wolf did manage to take you away from me?"_

_Stiles shrugged, obviously not liking Theo's new tone, not judging by the way he looked away nervously. "They would hurt you, Stiles."_

The only drawback to this was that Stiles became terrified to be alone.

During the day was fine. Stiles could sit in the house safely and watch TV or read, all day if he had to and was fine. 

At night though? That was a different story.

Theo tried to always come back before night, but sometimes he'd get too wrapped up in his own shit and forget about his poor little mate.

A few times, Stiles would be locked in the bedroom, slumped against in the corner, shaking.

Most times though, he'd have a panic attack. Sometimes so bad that he'd pass out.

He would think that Theo was gone for good, that the monsters that gotten him. That he was all alone.

That's stiles number one fear, not the monsters, that he'd be alone.

This was not that bad a problem though, because Theo could usually calm him down with a few hours of cuddling.

Well.. Until the accident.

_"You promised that we could do stuff when we got out, Theo," Stiles says, "that we'd be normal."_

_"What the hell do you want me to do, Stiles?!" Theo yells in a sudden fit of anger._

_Stiles flinches back._

Theo had been gone for too long. It was nearly one am, but he'd been helping this new pack, the McCalls, with something or another. 

When he got home, he couldn't help but notice the distinct lack of noise.

Stiles was not in the living room. He wasn't in the bedroom either. His scent had disappeared.

Theo lost it.

He tore the entire house apart. He ripped the TV out of the wall, knocked the fridge down, tore up the bed.

He though that Stiles had been stolen away.

_"I don't have to protect you, you know!" Theo screams, through with Stiles ungratefulness, "I could just let you go out there and get killed!"_

_"Theo-"_

_"Shut up."_

His mind raced with possible answers.

His first though went to Stiles' father. He'd seen the man, since he'd returned to Beacon hills. He'd heard him talk about his lost son.

Next he though of the McCalls. He'd been working with them, even if he had his own sinister agenda. Maybe they'd found his home, found Stiles.

Then he finally thought that Stiles had left on his own. That angered Theo the most

He wasn't stupid. He had to eventually realize that Theo was mistreating him. Maybe he'd planned an escape.

_Stiles shuts his mouth. He knows better by now._

_"Do you want to get killed, Stiles?" Theo asks, completely manipulating the situation._

_Stiles shakes his head, desperately. "No, Theo, I just want to go with you when you leave."_

Just when Theo started to think the absolute worse, Stiles wandered back into their home.

Theo turned to him with fire in his eyes, prepared to scream at him.

But then, Stiles took a sigh of relief and pulled Theo into a tight hug.

_"fine," Theo says, standing up, "if you want to leave so badly, then leave. No one's stopping you."_

_Stiles looked up at him with betrayal in his bright eyes._

_"I don't wanna leave." Stiles says softly, standing as well. "I'm sorry, Theo, I didn't mean it like that."_

_"What did you mean then?" Theo says, still angry._

_"I just wanted to be with you," stiles says. Theo calms down a bit as he continues, "I love you. I just like being with you. I wouldn't want to leave if you weren't with me."_

"Where were you?" Stiles asks, teary eyed, squeezing Theo tight.

Theo pulls away in a huff, still very angry and wanting answers.

"Why the hell were you out there, Stiles?!" He yells.

Stiles looks at him with big eyes. "I- I thought you were gone."

Theo tilts his head. "W- what?"

"I thought they killed you Theo," Stiles says, looking like he might cry, "I went to look for you."

Theo calms down at this. "Really?" He asks.

Stiles nods. In stiles mind he just risked his life to save Theo.

Theo pulls Stiles into a bone-crushing hug. Stiles leans into the embrace, smiling. "I love you, Stiles, please don't do that ever again. I'll always come back for you."

Stiles nods his head. "Don't leave me, please, Theo."

Theo takes in a breath of Stiles scent.

"Never."


End file.
